1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical examination system including means for generating an internal image of a patient, and means for generating an image of the external surface of the patient, and in particular to such a system wherein signals from the latter means are used to control selected components in the former means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical examination systems are known wherein internal images of a patient are produced using an x-ray diagnostics installation for positioning the patient, even if the examination system is not itself used to generate an x-ray image. Such systems include those for generating conventional x-ray shadow images, computer tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, and ultrasound imaging. The diagnosis made from an image assumes that a precise and accurate positioning of the patient has been undertaken prior to creating the image.
It is also known to produce x-ray transillumination images and surface images of an examination subject using two video cameras.